


Overgrow

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon Battle, Sex on the Beach, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: Kitty was hiding from the grunts who had been chasing her when she was found by the one person she was hiding from most - Guzma. A battle ensues and the winner gets more of a reward than they had bargained for.





	Overgrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenteeths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenteeths/gifts).



It was early afternoon. The sun had just started to descend from its zenith when Kitty came to a nice secluded spot. She had been running from battles all day. It seemed that every time she turned around another grunt from Team Skull was trying to coax her into a fight. Sometimes she would indulge them, bringing out her team to beat them into submission, but today she was overwhelmed. So she ran. She had ducked into the Melemele Meadow and headed for the cave in the back. Kala’e Bay was only accessible after traversing the tunnels and she happened to know of a quaint little beach that was rough to get to. It would be a perfect place to wait out her stalkers.

The beach was calming. Watching the waves gently roll across the sand eased the girl’s nerves. She lay back against the tall grass, the scent of the ocean filling her nostrils. The warm wind brushed softly against her face and somewhere over the water she could hear wingull’s calling to one another. It would be a shame to waste such a nice day dodging Skull Grunts when she could be relaxing here in the sun. With the ocean in front of her and the sheer cliff behind her, she did what any sensible person would do on a lovely summer day. She closed her eyes and took a nap.

\------------------------------------------------

Guzma was starting to think he had lost her again. He had instructed his grunts to follow her, sometimes starting fights and sometimes just to observe, but today they had been in more of a fighting mood than usual. He ambled down the beach annoyed at the wingulls cart-wheeling in the sky above. What right did they have to be so happy in this beautiful damn day? Damn those grunts! Just when he was building up the courage to speak to her they had to go and scare her away!

He turned his attention from the birds back to the beach. The last grunts to see that girl said she was running toward this area. If she had truly wanted to get away, she could be anywhere by now. Hell, she could even be on another island at this point. He doubted she would even know about this place, but still he found himself wandering along the beach in Kala’e Bay in hopes of catching even a glimpse of her tan skin. 

He heard a rustle – probably some wild pokemon in the tall grass. But still he turned his head, not wanting to be blindsided in case he had walked into the territory of a pallosand. Guzma’s jaw slackened in a look of pure shock. Could it be true? That petit frame partially obscured by the grass, those dark curly locks, the bright red backpack laid carefully at her side… 

He turned and looked at the ocean. Surely the heat had gotten to him; there was no way he could actually be seeing that girl here, just laying there in the grass. He turned back slowly, expecting the mirage to have disappeared. She was just as still as the moment before, he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest before deciding to approach her. He sat beside her, peering over to study her face. Her lips parted slightly while she slept and he briefly wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his cock. With a sigh he stared back toward the ocean trying not to think about what other parts of her would feel soft beneath his rough hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly she was chilly. The wind was becoming cool, signaling the onset of evening. Kitty brought her hand up to cover a yawn before stretching her arms wide – and colliding with something solid. Strange, she didn’t remember anything being around her when she had fallen asleep. Turning her head, she locked gazes with a pair of cold grey eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin. Scrambling to her feet she confronted the man beside her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Creeping up on a girl while she’s asleep!” She scrunched up her face in what she hoped looked like a scowl and yelled at the man. His dumbfounded look swiftly changed to anger.

“What’m I doing? What the hell are YOU doing? Who tha hell just falls asleep on some random beach?” He stood his ground yelling back at the girl shaking before him. “I was makin’ sure you didn’t get robbed in ya sleep!” 

Her heart was beating as though she had just run a marathon, her pulse pounding loudly in her ears. He was the one she was running from most. This tall, fuming, _tantalizing_ man standing before her. What as she supposed to say to him? Thanks for sitting here all day staring at my sleeping body. Hope you enjoyed the view because I’d really like you to just pin me down and… What the hell was she thinking?

“How about a battle?!” She blurted out. Her face was glowing red and she hoped her curls fell close enough around her cheeks to hide the worst of it. Rummaging through her bag she grabbed the first pokeball she could find, and threw it in the air. Red light arced toward the sand and the small panda-like stufful appeared. 

How annoying. Guzma had sat there all day at her side, making sure no harm befell the tiny woman while she slept and this was how she repaid him? By initiating a battle? Fine. He would crush her in this battle and make her repay him properly. Preferably with her mouth. He took a few steps back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own pokeball. An ariados appeared on the sand, staring down its tiny foe. 

“G-Gloomy, uh, u-use tackle!” Her stuttering confused the small bear. It ran uncertainly at its opponent almost as if waiting for her to tell it to stop. Ariados blocked the attack with a swipe of its leg, sending the creature tumbling backwards.

“Ariados, string shot.” Guzma called. Webs erupted from the spider’s jaw and engulfed the stufful. It fell sideways, struggling to pull itself free from the sticky web. Kitty gasped. With no claws or scales it would be hard for the soft pink pokemon to escape its bonds. Admitting defeat, she recalled the bear back into its ball before throwing a second pokemon into the ring. Growlithe stood proud, puffing out its chest to make itself look larger to its foe.

The girl felt her chest tighten. She had to pay attention to this fight. She wasn’t sure why, but the aching she felt told her to be careful. It felt like a warning. She had to win this battle. Looking to Guzma, she met his eyes, watching her as she watched him. He called out to his ariados before she had the chance to move.

“One more time, Ariados. String Shot!” The large spider opened its pincers and a line of white web shot towards the dog. 

“Flamethrower, Katsuki! Burn up the web!” Kitty called out in response to Guzma’s attack. Growlithe reacted quickly. Digging its paws into the sand, it let out a bark before angry red flames erupted toward the bug. The web fizzled as the flame overtook the shooter, and when the fire cleared ariados was reeling. It struggled to stand, but fell quickly, succumbing to the damage. 

Guzma recalled the spider as its body hit the sand. He reached into his pocket to retrieve another pokeball. Feeling only one remaining, he cursed to himself. He hadn’t expected a real battle today so most of his team had been left behind in the Shady House. Oh well, he’d just have to make this one count. Throwing up the ball, his beloved golisopod roared onto the beach. Without hesitation he issued an attack. “Fury cutter. Now!”

“Katsuki, dodge it with quick attack!” Kitty watched as the two pokemon danced around each other. Golisopod was surprisingly nimble for such a large pokemon, but its speed was no match for the growlithe. She glanced back at Guzma trying to judge his attitude. He was focused solely on the match, eyes glued to the fighting creatures. Kitty saw the determination in his eyes and was frightened. She couldn’t lose. She had to end this match quickly. She watched her growlithe dart across the sand and knew that he couldn’t keep dodging forever. Suddenly she saw an opening as the dog pokemon got behind golisopod. 

“Quick, flame charge!” Growlithe turned and surrounded itself in flames. It sped around the field tackling the bug every chance it could. Golisopod lashed out, but it couldn’t resist the extra damage brought forth from the fire. The monsterous bug roared as it finally fell, sand crashing around it as it collided with the beach. Growlithe bounded back to Kitty’s side, panting as it gave a victorious bark. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, finally she could just take her winnings and get out of here.

“Good job, Katsuki.” The girl leaned down to pat her companion before retrieving the pokeball from her backpack. The pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light before she placed the ball carefully back into her bag. She took a deep breath. _He’s just a guy. Just stand up, walk over to him, get your winnings-_

“How’d ya do it?” Suddenly she noticed the figure looming over her. Her face grew hot and his voice sent her heartbeat racing. She stared at the ground, concentrating on the sand, trying to steady her breathing. Her heart skipped a beat as it pounded in her chest, attempting to beat its way out of her body. 

“How did you win? Ya head was obviously not in this fight. Ya made mistakes, but ya still beat me down…” He was so close now, _too close_. “How did ya do it?” His mouth was beside her ear. With a squeak she fell backward, backpack tumbling from her hands. Her pulse pounded in her ears louder than the waves crashing behind her. Guzma’s presence was overbearing, his expression one of annoyance and something else… something darker. She didn’t have an answer. As she tried to search for her words, Kitty tried to scoot back, but was stopped by the cliff wall. She froze as uncertainty wracked her body. 

Guzma knelt down, his knees planted on either side of her hips. He brought his hands up and placed them firmly on the rock, trapping her beneath him. Rogue beams of sunlight splashed across her face as he stared into her eyes. Deep iris’s the color of molten amber trembled back at him. 

“Ya know… I ain’t got any money to give ya for that battle.” He moved his face closer, his lips brushing against her ear. “How about I pay ya another way?” He bit down on the tanned lobe hard enough to elicit a squeak from the captive woman. Her shaking hands grabbed at his shirt torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away.

What could it hurt to give in? She couldn’t deny she wanted this too. It was just so unexpected. She never would have imagined that the man she had admired from afar would want her as well. Guzma moved from her ear to press soft kisses against her neck. He trailed down to her collarbone nipping at the dip in her skin. Kitty gasped at the sensations, her fists curling tighter.

“You can say no if ya want me ta stop.” Guzma whispered. He silently prayed she wouldn’t. He’d spent so much time watching her and now that she was right here _underneath_ him, he would do almost anything to keep her there. Her fingers loosened their grip and slid around his neck. One hand traveled further to brush through the short undercut of his hair. 

“Don’t stop.” She whispered back. Her eyes flicked up to meet his before darting back down to the ground. Guzma surged forward with a bruising kiss, his own hands sliding down to wrap around her tiny torso. His tongue demanded entrance, so she parted her lips and welcomed him inside.

Guzma’s hands trailed lower until he found the hem of her shirt. He slid his hands underneath the fabric and pulled it up slowly as his hands felt their way up her chest. Pulling back slightly he tugged the shirt over her head and threw it in the direction of her backpack. Not slowing down his hands flew back to her spine. Unhooking her bra, he stripped her of that as well before discarding it beside her shirt. 

He gazed at her half naked form. He was mesmerized at the way her breasts heaved with her breaths, her arms hung limply at her sides. His gaze traveled up to her face and he saw her eyes still cast at the ground. Curling one finger under her chin, he tilted her face to meet his. 

“Somethin’ wrong, baby girl?” 

“I’m sorry… I’m… I’m a little nervous.” She choked out. 

“Don’t you worry. The Boss’ll make ya feel good. Real good.” Gaining courage, she finally looked into his eyes. They were filled with hunger, but also with something more. She might be scared, but she knew that he wasn’t going to hurt her. Taking a deep breath, Kitty calmed herself. She could do this. She wanted to do this.

Reaching up, she grabbed Guzma’s face and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. His hands roamed over her body, eventually settling over her breasts. He cupped the soft flesh, alternating between kneading the mounds and pinching at their peaks. Kitty couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. His face left hers, travelling south to replace his hands. He pulled a nipple into his mouth and bit down softly.

“Nnnn, Guzma…”

“Boss,” He growled, “Call me boss.” 

“Boss!” She cried out as he pulled roughly on her nipples. He liked that. The sounds of her calling out to him made his cock jump and stiffen, and he groaned as it pushed against the fabric of his pants. He needed some relief. Standing quickly he shrugged off his jacket and shirt before sliding his pants down to his knees. Guzma smiled as he fisted his cock, pumping it a few times before moving the head to Kitty’s lips.

“Open wide, baby girl.” It was more of a demand than a suggestion and she obeyed immediately. His member was thick and heavy against her tongue and she smelled his earthy musk as he pushed deeper into her mouth. She brought her hands up to caress his balls and shaft, but Guzma grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the rock above her head. “No hands, just ya mouth. I wanna see how far you can take me.” 

Slowly he moved back and forth, watching as his cock slid into her eager mouth. Oh, how he wanted to grab her head and push himself down her throat. He wanted to watch as she pushed against him struggling for air. Maybe she would like it. There was only one way to find out. He pushed deep and held it for a moment. She looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. Her hands tightened in his grip as he pushed himself even further, feeling the tightness of her throat. She tried to inhale, found her airway blocked, and began to struggle. He pulled out slowly, only enough for her to take one gasping breath around his manhood before reclaiming his place in her throat. 

She pulled against his fingers, but he held them fast against the rock. She could feel herself beginning to panic as the reality set in that she couldn’t breathe. She looked up at him, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, begging him to release her. Granting her wish he pulled out again before quickly thrusting back in. He repeated the movement over and over again, pulling out just enough so that she could suck in a rasping, sloppy breath before shoving himself in as far as he could reach. Realizing he wouldn’t let her suffocate, she stopped struggling against him, allowing him to use her throat as she gasped around him. His thrusts began to increase in speed, becoming jerky and sporadic before he plunged himself deep and held his position, hot strands of cum pouring down her throat. 

He had been there too long. Her body was burning, crying out for air. Her chest twisted as she tried to push him away. It was too much she needed to breathe now! Realizing his mistake, Guzma released Kitty’s arms and pulled out quickly. Her hands flew to her throat and she coughed, gasping as oxygen flooded her lungs. Sitting next to her on the ground, he reached out to her and pulled the struggling girl into his lap.

“Shit, shit. I’m so sorry. I got kinda carried away.” His worry sounded genuine. “You okay? Was that too much?” Breathing deeply she looked up into his yes, a smile spreading across her face. She nuzzled into his chest listening to the beating of his heart.

“That was so intense.” Her hand reached out to cup his cheek, tilting his head down into a kiss. “Is that all? Please tell me there’s more.” 

Guzma was dumbstruck. After losing control like that he was certain she would have screamed, told him off, threatened him within an inch of his life… but here she was before him, begging for more. He might have to think twice about holding back for this girl. He was on her before the thought had left his head. He pushed her down into the soft grass and reached for the button on her shorts. He had her stripped in short notice, stopping only for a moment to disrobe himself as well. 

He climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips before moving to her neck, biting and sucking his way to her breasts. He lingered only for a moment before dragging himself lower, wasting no time in spreading her legs and opening her core to his hungry gaze. 

“Yes, Boss!” Kitty cried as Guzma lapped at her weeping slit. His hands wrapped around her thighs holding her to his face as his tongue ran circles around her sensitive nub. She cried out when he bit down, pleasure coursing through her veins. She felt the pressure building quickly. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she tangled them in his hair, feeling the soft tufts as they slid between her fingers. His tongue slid roughly over her clit and the world exploded. 

Her fingers gripped tightly, pulling against his locks. He continued to lick as she shuddered around him. She was panting, calling out his name as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Just when she was about to ask him to stop he pulled away. He moved back against the rock feeling the rough surface pressing against his back, and motioned for her to join him. She stood on shaking legs and straddled his hips. She was awaiting further instruction when Guzma grabbed her hips and spun her away from him. 

“Kneel down. Then move back slowly.” Guzma instructed. She was good at following directions. Her knees fell outside of his and as she moved backward he positioned his cock to meet her entrance. His strong hands gripped her hips tightly guiding her as she impaled herself on his hot, throbbing member. Kitty cried out at the size of him. She felt so full, so completely filled. And he hadn’t even begun to move yet. 

She sat still when he was all the way in. She could get used to this feeling. Sitting in the lap of the fearsome Team Skull Boss, stiff cock stretching her core as far as it could. Guzma’s hands explored her body as she grew accustomed to his size. Reaching her shoulders he pushed her down, forcing his cock even deeper inside. She moaned a delicious sound and he could feel himself twitch inside of her. 

“Do you know how hot ya look right now? Speared by big bad Guzma? Shit, the only thing missin’ from this picture is a collar around that cute little neck a’ yours.” His fingers moved to her throat to simulate the missing ornament. They pressed down slightly, not enough to cut off her breathing, but enough for her to feel their weight. “Move,” He commanded, “Show ya boss what ya need.”

Kitty rose as far as she could with her short legs and sank back down, moaning loudly as his cock brushed against her insides. She moved slowly and methodically, the feeling of being filled over and over again filling her with warmth. She reached back and placed her hands against his hips, pushing against his muscular form to help herself bounce atop his thick member. 

Guzma’s hands remained around her neck and he felt the desire to squeeze growing stronger within him. He sat up straighter and wrapped one arm around Kitty’s waist pulling her flush against his chest. The hand remaining around her neck grew tighter, squeezing at the sides. She felt herself being lifted, knees barely brushing against the grass. Her hands flew to his wrist, holding tightly as his fist tightened against her throat. He held her in place, maneuvering himself awkwardly to his knees so he could thrust into her. 

Kitty felt her airway constricting, her cries cut off by the action. It was all she could do to hold on as he plunged into her core. The sound of the waves grew dull, replaced by the pounding of her pulse. She closed her eyes and gave herself over entirely to the pleasure he was creating. Fuzzy white noise invaded her thoughts and warmth surged around her head. It contended with the pressure rising within her abdomen, fighting for dominance within her body. She could feel her muscles tightening and wondered if Guzma could feel it too. 

It felt like time had slowed down. Through the fog she could hear Guzma grunting and mumbling words against her ear she couldn’t understand. All she could feel was the pressure building inside of her. Losing strength, she felt her arms slip from his wrist and brush against her thighs. She knew she was inhaling, but it wasn’t enough, the white fluff was beginning to engulf her. Her eyes opened slightly and she peered at the blood-stained orange sky. Evening in Alola really was the most magical. 

Guzma was lost in pleasure. She felt so tight, so warm, so perfect. Her soft gasps spurred him on as he pounded into her. Did she realize how fucking hot it was when she grabbed his wrist? He wanted to lock her up and keep her all to himself, wanted her to look this way only for him. 

“Damn, baby girl. Look at you. Look’it how well you take my cock.” He groaned into her ear and she tightened around him. “Ya like that? Like how Big Bad Guzma’s poundin ya tight little hole?” Her mouth parted slightly, but she didn’t respond, her arms going limp and falling to her sides. When she opened her eyes, he saw how they were glazed over, focusing on nothing in particular. Shit, he had gone too hard, squeezed too tight. He let go of her neck and her eyes flew open.

Suddenly the pressure around her throat disappeared and air flooded into her lungs. The pressure in her abdomen released and she cried out loudly and she shuddered in Guzma’s grasp. He slowed long enough to let her fall to the earth before grabbing her hips and chasing his own release. He pounded into her forcefully, her fingers pulling at the grass below her. She felt him pound into her once, twice, three more times before he removed himself completely and painted the grass with his seed. 

She lay there for a while desperately trying to catch her breath as her body occasionally shuddered with the aftershock of her orgasm. The white fluff had completely vacated her mind and was replaced with the smell of grass and the sound of waves breaking. She felt herself being rolled over onto her back and pulled into Guzma’s lap. Looking up, she stared into his concern filled eyes.

“Shit, oh shit, can you hear me? Kitty? Say something, baby girl, anything.” Her tan body was tiny against his own, but she was warm in his arms. He looked down at her ecstasy filled form. Her heaving chest trying to catch her breath, that mark on her cheek shaped like a heart, the red print on her neck that he was almost certain would turn into a bruise. He felt guilty as he held her close. Surely she must think him a monster. This might have been his one chance to show her what he could be and instead he had shown her only pain. 

A small hand cupped his face, the slender thumb rubbing back and forth across his cheek bone. Was that a smile? How could she possibly be smiling after what had just happened? He drew his gaze back to her eyes, sparkling with excitement.

“Can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the smut!
> 
> You can find me [here](%E2%80%9D) on tumblr.


End file.
